Two Hours and Forty Five Minutes
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic d'elirwen. La fic est basée sur le fonctionnement des alphas/omegas, donc il vaut mieux connaître le thème pour comprendre. Résumé : Arthur entend quelque chose dans les bois...


Titre : **Two Hours and Forty Five Minutes**

Auteur : **elirwen**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Il s'arrêta quand il entendit un froissement quelque part sur sa gauche et il attendit. Ça ne pouvait pas être le premier cerf qu'il croisait sur sa route. Puis, le bruit d'un sanglot calme n'est pas ce qu'il avait espéré.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Le sanglot s'arrêta.

Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps pour trouver un homme penché sur le tronc d'un arbre.

« Es-tu blessé ? » Demanda Arthur.

Une paire d'yeux bleus se posa sur lui, rempli de terreur. La peau de l'homme était maladivement pâle, son visage strié de larmes. Il tremblait de tout son corps, ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés à certains endroits. Un petit coup de vent apporta une bouffée de son odeur à Arthur. Un omega. Il sentait le dernier jour des chaleurs.

Arthur se rapprocha. L'homme se pressa de se remettre sur ses pieds, trébuchant sur le sol irrégulier.

« S'il vous plait, non, » supplia l'omega.

« Je ne te ferais pas de mal. »

Il fit quelques pas vers l'homme qui immédiatement s'éloigna. Il était clair dans son besoin de prendre la fuite, mais son corps le trahissait. Il était trop lent, trop faible. L'attraper fut facile.

« Je jure que je ne vais pas te faire de mal, » dit Arthur.

« Je vous en supplie, je vous en supplie, s'il vous plait, je serai docile pour vous, juste… » Bégaya l'homme.

Arthur suivit son instinct et il retourna l'omega effrayé, pour le tirer contre sa poitrine et presser son visage dans le creux de son cou, en espérant que son odeur le calmerait car il était très différent de l'odeur des phéromones d'accouplement des alphas. Il soupira de soulagement quand l'homme se relâcha dans son étreinte pour commencer à pleurer.

**OOO**

« Quel est ton nom ? »

Pas de réaction.

« Je m'appelle Arthur. »

« Merlin, » répondit l'homme, sans bouger d'un centimètre du corps d'Arthur.

« C'est bien, Merlin, c'est bien. Que dirais-tu d'aller à l'hôpital maintenant ? »

Merlin se tendit.

« Pas l'hôpital. Ils vont demander… je ne peux pas. »

« D'accord, » le calma Arthur, en caressant ses cheveux.

« Laisse moi te ramener chez moi. »

« Je ne devrais pas… »

« Laisse moi prendre soin de toi, » dit Arthur, submergé par son besoin de protéger.

« Pourquoi tu t'occuperais de moi ? Je ne vaux rien, je suis sale, usé, » cracha Merlin, en essayant de s'éloigner d'Arthur. « Quatre d'entre eux m'ont eu, jour après jour. Ils me faisaient supplier pour ça, aimer ça. »

Arthur resserra sa prise sur Merlin, en serrant les dents car la rage coulait en lui. Il voulait estropier les salauds qui avaient pris l'avantage d'un omega en chaleur sans défense.

**OOO**

« Tu penses être capable de marcher ? »

Merlin acquiesça épuisé, mais Arthur savait qu'il allait devoir le porter de toute façon.

**OOO**

Deux heures et 45 minutes. C'est le temps qu'il avait fallût à Arthur pour réaliser qu'il avait trouvé son compagnon.

**OOO**

Il ne pouvait pas continué ainsi. Cinq heures à se tourner et se retourner, à enfoncer ses ongles dans le matelas pour s'empêcher d'aller voir Merlin. Il avait besoin de vérifier si il allait bien. De voir par lui-même qu'il se reposait calmement.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver Merlin endormi juste en face de sa porte.

**OOO**

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas au lit ? » Demanda Arthur, en vérifiant la température sur le front de Merlin.

« Je me sens en sécurité près de toi. »

**OOO**

Cependant, même en partageant le même lit chaque nuit, enroulé l'un à l'autre, ils firent les choses lentement.

Ils durent gérer les cauchemars et les soudaines sautes d'humeurs. Parfois des tremblements apparaissaient, alors Arthur tenait Merlin contre lui alors que son esprit se débattait avec des souvenirs douloureux.

Parfois, Merlin parlait à Arthur de tout et de rien, ne protestant pas quand Arthur le laissait sans un signe de la journée.

**OOO**

Les chaleurs de Merlin arrivèrent deux mois plus tard.

**OOO**

Gentiment, Arthur toucha le corps de Merlin. Il laissa traîner ses lèvres sur la poitrine de Merlin, en apaisant ses gémissements de souffrance avec des baisers comme si Merlin était vierge.

Son regard brillait de désir, Merlin murmurait toujours « je t'en prie » et « j'ai besoin de toi », respirant à peine quand Arthur le pénétra la première fois.

**OOO**

Son corps était assouvi, les premières vagues de chaleur terminée, et tout le stress, toutes les émotions renfermés et la peur se déversèrent, pour s'écouler en larmes dans des sanglots bruyants. Merlin raconta en détail son viol, chaque mot le rapprochant un peu plus de la liberté.

**OOO**

La seconde vague de chaleur sortit Merlin de son sommeil. Il gémit le nom d'Arthur, en offrant son cou pour être marqué.

**OOO**

Fraîchement marqué par le lien de l'accouplement vrombissant dans leurs veines, Arthur rassembla ses dernières forces pour donner à son bien aimé son attention.

**OOO**

Les souffrances du passé ne seront jamais oubliées, mais ils s'estomperont dans la lumière de milliers de souvenirs à venir.

**OOO**


End file.
